binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Changelings
"I love thee, I'm charm'd by thy beauty, dear boy! And if thou aren't willing, then force I'll employ." ''--"Der Erlkönig" by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe'' The single universal truth about Changelings is that no two are exactly alike, but all have one thing in common: Changeling are always made, never born. A Changeling can be simplified as a non-Fae, mortal creature that has been twisted by time spent in the Faerie Realm-- Arcadia, and the Hedge-- into something resembling the Fae themselves. While a Changeling is a mortal taken by the Fae, a Fetch 'is a creature-- created by the Fae-- left in a mortal's place. Fetches are resilient to magic and disease, and believe themselves to be the person they replaced unless the Changeling returns to the mortal realm. Should the Changeling return and pose a threat to the Fetch's established life, the Fetch will go to any length to destroy its Changeling. Not all Changelings are replaced with a Fetch. '' The form of a given Changeling is governed by three major factors: The purpose intended for them by their '''Keeper-- a True Fae who holds claim to one or more Changelings-- being the first and foremost. Secondary is the character or nature of the Changeling; in the event that a Changeling is shaped by the raw magic of the Fae Realm, this becomes the primary factor. Lastly is a Changeling's humanity, as those with less take on more monserous forms. How much of their old self a Changeling remembers will impact their ability to return from the Fey Realm-- without an immutable memory to anchor them to the mortal world, they cannot escape the Hedge. This measure of humanity, as well as how much time a Changeling spends in the Fae Realm, is what separates them from Fae-- a Changeling who loses their old self completely becomes a form of Fae, and can never regain their original form. They are too deeply 'infected', and their identity is lost. Changelings are most often either tricked or stolen from their old lives, although some do get lost and stumble into the Fae Realm on accident. Fewer still seek out the Fae and become Changelings-- in the hope of becoming Fae-- of their own volition. Memories are of singular importance to Changelings. Many will carry mementos, or keep journals, in order to cement their connection to the mortal world. These items may be anything from priceless family heirlooms, to smooth pebbles or carved bits of wood. Names are also vitally important-- these are the things that define the nature of a Changeling, and are integrally linked to their purpose. Purpose defines form. All Changelings are 'branded' and renamed by their Keepers, although only some are made to give up their old name, and most continue to use some form of nickname after branding. The terms for release by a Keeper may often include being able to remember one's original name. More than a name may be signed away or traded-- every Changeling has lost something vital to them in escaping the Hedge, if not before. Material possessions, parts of their bodies, even abstracts like emotion, memories, and sanity can be traded. Or taken. A group of Changelings is called a Motley, averaging from three to seven individuals. Different Changelings have different abilities-- depending on their form-- and although no two Changelings are identical , even in the case of those created by the same means for the same purpose, they can be roughly seperated into three catagories. Darklings: Changelings who are integrally linked to shadow, and are a stealthy, tricksey sort. They have become 'less' during their time in the Fae Realm, and can disappear from mortal sight at will. Their physical appearance can range from a frail, skeletal creature, to a towering wraith composed of smoke. Fairest: Traveler's tales of beautiful, kindly Fae are more likely encounters with a motley of Fairest Changelings. Shallow and vain, obsessed with their own beauty and power, these creatures were taken for their looks or ambition and made into the Fae's living art. Beautiful pets. Ferals: Not to be confused with their mortal counterparts, these Changelings have more in common with lycanthropes or other cursed creatures than with Beast Kin. Hounds with a Scout's cunning, draft horses with an Orc's strength, hunting falcons that can call down lightning. These are twisted forms of nature, with nothing 'natural' about them. Category:Races Category:Lore